Bliss
by 01shane01
Summary: Sworn ememies come together.


Spencer sat on the edge of the skyscraper, looking down at the people below. She thought about how simple their lived must be. She thought about how normal she wanted her life to be but from the day she turned sixteen, her hopes of a normal life were destroyed.

She shuffled a little further forward. She thought for a moment about who would miss her when she hit the pavement. She wondered if anyone would care that she's gone. She contemplated a face and if it would be happy or saddened that she didn't get a chance to kill Spencer herself.

Spencer wondered why this face came in to her mind. She refused to acknowledge anything she felt when she thought of the face. The way her heart sped up or the way her palms got sweaty.

She dropped the bottle she was drinking from over the edge, wincing when it smashed in to a million pieced on the sidewalk. In a few moments, that would be her bones.

She saw this as the only way out. She didn't want to feel the way she did. She didn't want to be forced to fight with the woman that she was having feelings for. She could never admit to her nemisis that she loved her more than any words or sacrifice of powers could describe.

A single tear ran down the blonde's cheek but she dried it quickly when she felt a presence behind her.

"What are you doing?" the voice travelled on the wind like music to Spencer's ears.

"What does it matter to you? You have been trying to kill me for the last year and a half." She spat.

"Because if anyone is going to be the cause of your death, it's going to be me." She growled and joined Spencer on the ledge. She fought off the urge to shiver when she caught a glimpse of the villains' perfect features. It astonished her that after so much beating and bruising, she could still look so angelic. "Seriously princess, what could be so terrible in your cushy little life that you would be sat up here for?"

Spencer loved the name that only she used on her. She was by far a princess but because Spencer lived in a big house on a hill, this is the role that she had taken on.

"You wouldn't understand Ashley. Just leave me alone." She got up and stormed towards the other side of the roof. She was halfway across when she felt a foot in the middle of her back, causing her to tumble to the floor. "What the hell did you do that for?"

She turned around and was greeted with the distorted face and razor sharp fangs of her attacker. Spencer thought it was amazing that even though when Ashley was a monster, she still looked flawless.

"Let me understand." She growled because of the anatomical changes that happened when she turned.

"Why would you care anyway? You are always trying to kill me. I didn't ask for it." she threw a few punches, all of them being blocked.

Ashley caught a punch and pulled Spencer closer to her, whispering in her ear "If I wanted to kill you Princess, I would have by now." she shoved Spencer backwards, making her fall.

"Then why the fuck do we fight!" Spencer shouted, jump- kicking Ashley's chest, making her tumble dangerously close to the edge.

"Because you don't want to admit your feelings." The vampire hissed, lunging for the blonde so she could kick her but Spencer jumped over her arms.

"What feelings?" Spencer froze.

"The ones where you love me." Ashley laughed at Spencer's look of confusion. "I killed a guy a few months back. He had some empathy thing going on. It turned out in sucking him dry; I got his curse of a power."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asked quietly, watching Ashley's face change back to normal.

"Because I thought it was an innocent crush." She laughed but this time it was humourless. "Obviously it isn't."

"Well it's not like anything is ever going to happen. We are sworn enemies." Spencer looked down and her hands as she played with her fingers. Ashley took a step towards her.

"We don't have to be Spence." she took one of Spencer's hands in her own, brought it up to her lips and planted a short kiss on it, all the time keeping eye contact with Spencer.

"I'm sorry I broke your nose last month." Spencer pouted. Ashley shrugged and placed her other hand on Spencer's cheek, stoking over it with her thumb.

"I'm sorry I ever hurt you." Ashley whispered as Spencer leaned in to her hand, turning her head slightly to kiss it.

Ashley connected their lips, slowly exploring the blonde's mouth, revelling in the noises that she was producing.

Both the hero and the villain now knew what bliss truly felt like.


End file.
